Trinity
Trinity is a fictional character in The Matrix universe, played by Carrie-Anne Moss in the films. In the gameplay segments of Path of Neo, she is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Trinity first appears in the original Matrix film and is a major character throughout the trilogy. Character overview Like the series' other principal characters, Trinity is a computer programmer and a hacker who has escaped from the Matrix, a sophisticated computer program in which most of the human race is imprisoned. Though few specifics are revealed about her previous life inside the Matrix, we are told that Morpheus (Morpheus, one of a number of real-world hovercraft commanders, initially identified her and helped her escape from the program. At the beginning of the series, she is first mate on Morpheus' Nebuchadnezzar and serves mainly as a go-between for him and the individuals he wishes to free from the Matrix. As the series progresses, her primary importance as a character becomes her close relationship with Neo. She is skilled with computers, at operating vehicles both inside and outside the Matrix, and in martial arts. Throughout the series, her true name is never revealed. Character History ''The Matrix'' We first meet Trinity at the beginning of The Matrix, in a phone conversation with Cypher, which is heard offscreen. This cuts to a dingy hotel room a chase scene between Trinity and a group of police officers and Agents, a series of programs that police the Matrix against rebels. Trinity is next seen communicating with Neo for Morpheus in several encounters. Eventually, she and the rest of the Nebuchadnezzar's crew unplug Neo from the Matrix and begin his training as a new recruit in the war against the machines. She participates in several missions into the Matrix, including taking Neo to The Oracle, a computer program inside the Matrix who is said by the rebels to have supernatural powers. Throughout the film, it is apparent that Trinity has developed romantic feelings for Neo. Near the end of the film, after he is killed by Agent Smith in the Matrix, she speaks to his still plugged-in body and reveals that the Oracle told her that she would fall in love with the One, a prophesied individual capable of manipulating the Matrix to an unprecedented degree. She kisses him, whereupon he is revived. Neo defeats the Agents and the film ends.http://www.ix625.com/matrixscript.html Complete transcript of the first Matrix filmThis marks the beginning of a romantic relationship between Neo and Trinity which proves decisive in the outcome of the series. ''The Matrix Reloaded'' Trinity's importance as an individual character in the first sequel to The Matrix is fairly minimal for the first half of the film, though she appears in almost every scene. She aids in the rescue of the Keymaker from the Merovingian and in the subsequent escape, but her real role in the plot does not come into play until the climax of the story, where Neo is forced to choose between saving Trinity and saving Zion, the underground city where the last humans not living in the Matrix reside. Neo chooses to save Trinity and revives her after she is shot by an Agent. ''The Matrix Revolutions'' In the final installment of the Matrix series, Trinity is involved in the rescue of Neo from a cut-off segment of the Matrix, where he is being held by a program in the employ of the Merovingian. In the real world, Trinity goes with Neo to the Machine City in an attempt to negotiate with the Machines. While attempting to evade Machine pursuers, their hovercraft crashes, so that Trinity is impaled in several places by power cables and dies shortly thereafter. After Trinity's death, Neo gives his life to defeat Smith and negotiate a truce with the Machines. Other portrayals In "Enter the Matrix", Trinity appears in a scene where she faces off against Ghost in a practice spar, the two subsequently discussing their shared belief that Neo can defeat the Machines despite the absurdity of the concept. Over the course of the game, it is heavily implied, although never expressly stated, that Ghost is in love with Trinity, but that she regards him as a brother for their having been freed from the Matrix at or near the same time. Her role in "The Matrix: Path of Neo" is relatively similar to her appearances with Neo in the films; she has a spar with him during his sword-fighting training, accompanies him during the raid on the military building to rescue Morpheus (subsequently helping him to defeat an Agent on the rooftop), and is later rescued by him from some attacking Agents after the last meeting with the assorted ship captains. Trinity also makes appearances in The Animatrix and The Matrix Comics. Online "Trinity" was recently encountered by Ghost inside the MatrixThe Matrix Online - mission 12.1, causing confusion in all sides as to whether Trinity was still alive, and had been turned into a program, or whether it was another simulacrum, as with Morpheus. She talked to Zionites, saying that she was not sure what had happened, and that her last memories were of dying in Neo's arms. Derivation of name The name "Trinity" is heavily associated with Christian theology, which states that one can receive eternal life through the Holy Trinity: the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.http://www.sparknotes.com/film/matrix/canalysis.html Sparknotes analysis of major charactersTrinity is also the force who revives Neo after his death in the first film, implying a further parallel between her character and the Christian God. http://awesomehouse.com/parallels.html Parallels between the Matrix and Christianity It is also a Norwegian name in which the character's inspirational figure is based on called "Trine Andersen". Skills and Abilities Throughout the Matrix franchise, Trinity, like the other Matrix hackers, is shown to be highly competent at many skills both inside and outside the Matrix, including martial arts, computer use, the use of firearms and other weapons, and operating a range of motor vehicles. Trinity is seen to be especially skilled at the use of cars, motorcycles, and other vehicles, even in comparison to other hackers. In the first film, she pilots a Bell 212 helicopter and manages to maintain control even after its hydraulics system is damaged. In The Matrix Reloaded, she carries the Keymaker to safety on a Ducati 996 motorcycle in a harrowing chase through oncoming traffic. Combat, both armed and unarmed, is another area where Trinity, like her fellow crew members, excels. At several times during the three films, she is able to defeat large numbers of well-armed opponents, either by herself or with help from other characters. However, her fighting skills are insufficient to keep her from being soundly beaten and shot in the heart by Agents; only Neo's timely arrival saves her life.